


CDP

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac starts a new job that is nothing like he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CDP

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, after season 1 of Torchwood finished.

Zac had been working for Torchwood for about a week. One hell of a week. He had never imagined anything liked it. Plucked out of his university class for his paper on synthetic fibres he’d been offered what he was told was a chance of a life-time. He was bored at Oxford and eager for something new and exciting and so had said yes.

He’d been greeted at the station by a lady called Gwen. She had been nice. Understanding of his worries and filled him in on some pretty amazing things. He wasn’t sure how much he believed. Then he had seen the hub. A base under the ground filled with alien technology. The team had been somewhat tense. A man in a suit who looked like he’d lost his best friend, a pretty Japanese woman who worked around the clock on things he didn’t understand. A man called Owen who clapped him on the shoulder and warned him that once he got involved in this, he’d never get out. 

Apparently the boss had disappeared after a giant crisis about some sort of monster that involved Jack (that was the boss) dying and coming back to life. They seemed unsure of what exactly to do with their time without direction and spent a lot of time telling stories about what they had been through. Zac was more than a little overwhelmed. 

And then Jack had come back. They all ran to him and hugged him, laughed and cried. Jack had swung Gwen around. There was a lot of fast talking and quick catching up and unbelieving gasps. Zac hung back, unsure of what to do. He did not want to intrude on the reunion, remembering he was not actually part of this rather bizarre family. Of course it was Gwen who remembered him and with a hand on Jack’s arm she pulled him towards Zac. Zac assumed Jack was around 40 but he had a boyish grin which he offered Zac with a hand. Zac smiled back and took the hand.   
“Our new member of the team.” Gwen said brightly.  
Jack grinned and Zac shifted as the man looked him up and down, keeping a tight grip on his arm, “and what is it you do, apart from add a certain charm to the place.”  
It was casually said but Zac was thrown slightly, wondering why he was blushing slightly.  
Zac stuttered briefly trying to explain that he was a scientist before Gwen stepped in, explaining his role. Jack finally dropped his hand and everything returned to normal. Well as normal as the hub got. 

With Jack back the Torchwood team were invigorated and the place seemed a lot happier. And Zac finally found out exactly what Torchwood did. It controlled alien activity on earth. Zac found this ridiculously easy to accept. They simply got on with it, so he did. It was exciting and dangerous and Zac spent most of his time breathless. Gwen had taken him under her wing and she had become like the sister he had never had. At first he found it difficult to talk to Tosh, she was too pretty and he couldn’t look at her at first. But as he got to know her, her seriousness made him feel professional when he talked to her and they soon settled into a comfortable relationship. Ianto did not really take part in many field missions but he was polite to Zac when he saw him at the hub. Owen seemed glad to have another guy working with him even though he was so much younger. They went drinking together and occasionally pulled girls.

The only one Zac did not feel comfortable with was Jack. Jack was lively at times and at others morose. He jumped around the office and laughed at danger. This was not, however, what made Zac nervous around him. Jack had no concept of personal space. He stood to close to Zac, when congratulating him about a piece of work he wrapped his arm around him. And he flirted, flirted with absolutely everyone in the office. And they didn’t even seem to notice. It would have been fine. It was clearly just Jack’s way. Except that when Jack stood close to him Zac found himself slightly breathless, when he slipped his arm around him Zac tensed.

It was a crush. Zac told himself that was ridiculous, he’d never looked at another man before. But he was looking at Jack. It was because Jack was like nothing he’d ever seen before. He was a genuine in the flesh hero. He saved the world. It was a bad case of hero worship that was all, mixed up with a desire to be him. He was terrified of Jack finding out. Would he fire him? Hit him? What would the others say? He made sure he didn’t look at Jack, tried not to notice when he was in the room. Just quietly got on with his job.

“You know, you need to be careful Zac?”  
“Of what?” Gwen and Tosh and snuck up and sat themselves down either side of him at the desk.  
“You keep this up he’ll make a move on you?” Tosh explained.  
“Unless of course that’s what you’re after?”  
Zac went completely pale. He stared from one to the other.  
“I…I don’t…what do you mean?’  
“Come on Zac, we see you, you can barely bring yourself to look at him. It’s obvious.” Tosh said with a grin.  
Zac felt his heart stop beating for a moment. Heat rushed back into his face. ‘I…I’m not, what…I’ve never…’ he trailed off.  
Seeing he was distressed Gwen slipped an arm around him.   
“We’re only teasing you Zac, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You fancy him a bit, who doesn’t.” Gwen smiled and Tosh nodded her agreement.  
‘I’m not gay.”  
Tosh and Gwen glanced at each other.  
“We don’t really go for labels here Zac.” Tosh said gently, “no one’s going to think anything of it if you like him.”  
‘Besides I think Jack could turn most men.” Gwen added.  
“You won’t tell him, will you?” Zac asked earnestly.  
Gwen and Tosh looked at each other.  
“Oh my God, he already knows, I’m going to have to leave…”  
‘Zac. Honey. Listen to me,” Gwen said firmly. “Everyone’s attracted to Jack and he knows it. So yeah he knows that you like him but everyone does. And the reason he’s finding it…titillating is because you’re obviously so nervous about it.”  
“You don’t have to leave sweetie,” Tosh added, “he won’t say anything, probably just up the flirting. Don’t react and he’ll get bored.”  
“Oh God.” Zac paused, “so Jack’s interested in men?”  
The girls nodded.   
Zac looked absolutely terrified.  
“Isn’t that a good thing? You might stand a chance.” Tosh said brightly.  
“I don’t…he won’t hit on me or anything will he?”  
Gwen and Tosh glanced at each other.  
“If he knows it’ll get a reaction from you he’s more likely to.”

“Hey,” Jack was standing in the doorway, leaning causally. He looked like he’d been there a while and he wondered how long Jack had been watching him.   
‘”Hey,” he returned, smiling briefly before turning his back on Jack. This was the first time he’d seen him since his chat with Gwen and Tosh. He could feel his face flushing and tried to think of something else.  
‘I need your help with something.”

And they were in the car driving somewhere. Jack had been completely professional, friendly but like a boss friendly. And Zac felt almost comfortable with him. During the mission, something involving computers Zac caught himself looking at Jack with something like awe a couple of times but Jack made no response. They arrived back to the hub late, everyone already gone. Jack was still jovial and Zac was almost ready to declare to Gwen in the morning that he was in love. 

“You know what Zac, you’ve been part of the team a long time. I think it’s time you learned how to defend yourself.”  
Zac looked puzzled for a moment.   
‘I take it you’ve never fired a gun before?”  
Zac shook his head, “are you going to let me fire a gun?”  
Jack grinned and Zac felt a spark of desire run down his spine. He wasn’t sure if it was Jack’s grin or the promise of a gun.

They had a firing range downstairs, of course they did. Jack handed him a gun, which Zac was barely able to take without jumping up and down with excitement.   
“You have any idea how to use that?” Jack asked.  
Zac shook his head.  
Jack grinned, “I was hoping you’d say that.” And then Jack was turning him to face the target, and standing close behind him. Zac froze, he could feel Jack’s breath on his neck and found to his horror that he went instantly hard. He stayed frozen as Jack stepped forward, pressing his body against his back, running his hands along Zac’s arms until he coved his hands with his own.  
“You need to relax,” Jack all but purred, “you’re not going to be able to shoot unless you relax your body.”  
Zac didn’t trust his voice so just nodded, wilfully trying to relax in Jack’s arms.   
“That’s better,” Jack said, softly. “Hold the gun gently…’ and Zac zoned out. All he could think about was the feel of Jack’s body against his, the strength in those hands. He had been telling himself up to this point that although he may like Jack he didn’t actually want to do anything about it. If Jack had hit on him, he had told himself, he wouldn’t let him touch him. But now, here in Jack’s arms, all he felt was an overwhelming desire for Jack to pull him even closer, to run his hands down his body.   
He was aware Jack had stopped talking and was probably waiting for him to fire. He pulled the trigger. The pressure from the gun sent him slamming back into Jack, who steadied him with a hand around his waist.   
“I suspect that you weren’t quite paying attention to my instructions just now.”  
He could hear the smile in Jack’s voice.   
“’I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely.   
Jack laughed, “don’t apologise, I’m very flattered.”  
Zac froze again, felt Jack’s arm tighten around his waist and the other slide back down his arm. Jack gently took the gun out of his hands and placed it on the table.  
“We’ll try that again another day maybe.”  
Zac nodded.   
“Now why don’t you tell me Zac, is it standing holding a gun that’s turning you on, or standing being held by me?”  
Wild fear and churning anticipation gripped Zac.   
“I don’t know.” He replied honestly, aware that he was shaking slightly in Jack’s arms.   
Jack didn’t reply for a moment, he brought the hand back up Zac’s arms and slid it gently up to his throat, stroking softly. And Zac almost fainted.  
Jack moved his mouth next to Zac’s ear.  
“Have you ever done anything with a man?”  
Zac swallowed, terribly aware that Jack could feel it. And feel his racing pulse. He shook his head.   
“You decide you want to give it a try, you let me know.” And he moved away from him slightly.  
Zac’s was aware his face was flushed and it flushed more as Jack turned him back around gently. He couldn’t lift his eyes, afraid of what Jack would see in them. Jack lifted his chin and Zac kept his eyes lowered, unprepared as Jack gently pressed their lips together, just for an instant. And then Jack was gone, leaving Zac breathing deeply, mind spinning.   
Zac waited in the basement for awhile, trying to get up the courage to go upstairs and walk through the hub to leave. He just wouldn’t meet Jack’s eyes, that was the answer. Just wouldn’t meet his eyes. He took a steadying breath and walked slowly upstairs, his legs shaking slightly and then quickly walked through the hub, sighing in relief when he realised Jack was nowhere to be seen. He quickly left, sighing as he ran through Cardiff. He quickly shut himself in his apartment. Now what? He’d never be able to go back to work. He remembered with a shiver the way Jack’s arms had felt around him, Jack’s strong body pressed up against him.  
Well, he had definitely wanted him. There was no denying it, he was attracted to Jack, a man. Well, that wasn’t the end of the world. He could handle being attracted to a man. And as the girls had said, everyone was attracted to Jack.   
What about the idea of actually…doing something with Jack? When Jack’s arms had been around him it had seemed liked a good idea but now it seemed like the most terrifying thing anyone had ever suggested to him. If he decided that he wanted to experiment with this then he would find some boy his own age that would not be so terrifying. 

It took a lot of courage for him to go into work the next morning but he loved his job and he wasn’t going to give it up because he was too much of a coward to face Jack. So he opted for hanging around and waiting until Owen arrived and went in with him. Owen, as usual, was completely oblivious so he happily distracted Zac with idle chat. They arrived in the office. Zac couldn’t see Jack anywhere and quickly sat down at his desk and got on.  
Jack didn’t come back to the office until the afternoon and Zac made a point of not looking up. A case was called in soon after and they all had to get in the car to go somewhere. Zac still hadn’t looked at Jack. 

“Okay, spill it,” Gwen whispered.  
“What?” Zac asked.  
“Something happened with Jack, don’t you dare try and lie to me.” Stuttering and blushing Zac filled Gwen in.  
Gwen listened gently until the end.  
“So when are you going to tell him you do want to?”  
“I don’t…’  
‘Of course you do.”  
Zac sighed, “the thing is, he’s…he so much older than me, I’m too, I don’t know what to do, I don’t have any idea how to…to please a man, I think it would be better to find someone my own age to you know… someone I wouldn’t feel so out of my depth with.”  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous, I lost my virginity to someone my age with no experience and it was dreadful, the last thing you want is someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing. Trust me darling, go with Jack, he’ll blow your mind.”  
Zac considered this carefully over the next few days and found himself imagining what it would be like, going to bed with Jack. However, he was now in the position of having to let Jack know that he wanted this. True to what he said Jack had not hit on him again, he had toned down the flirting although not completely. And the idea of being the one to approach Jack was too terrifying to contemplate.

The case had not gone well. People had died and Jack blamed himself. Gwen had tried to comfort him but he had gently withdrawn. Owen and Ianto had left quickly, Tosh soon after.  
Jack was in his office and Gwen and Zac were clearing up. Gwen picked up her coat.  
“Why don’t you go up and try?” Gwen suggested, Zac could see how upset she was and agreed without thinking. Gwen kissed him on the cheek and then left quickly.  
Zac looked up at the office and slowly climbed the stairs. He knocked softly on the door. Nothing. He sighed inwardly. And then opened the door slowly. Jack was sitting at his desk, staring into space. He looked up when the door opened, ready to snap at the intruder. When he saw it was Zac his face softened slightly.  
“I came to see if you were okay,” Zac said quickly.  
‘I’ll be fine,” Jack said shortly, “go home.”  
Zac very much wanted to do as he said but he knew that Jack wouldn’t have left anyone else alone like this. He walked around hesitantly to where Jack was sitting.  
“I…,” he tried and Jack looked at him curiously. “Is there something I can do?”  
Jack just looked at him for a moment and then before he had realised what had happened Jack had reached up, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down in a quick motion that left Zac straddling Jack.  
Jack had lost the glare and instead smiled tightly at Zac, his eyes still dark.   
“To make me feel better?”  
Zac nodded. He tried to stop himself from trembling. There was a speculative glint in Jack’s eye. Unlike his earlier flirting there was nothing light hearted about Jack for the first time since Zac had met him and he had the uncomfortable realisation that he didn’t really know all that much about Jack.   
“What would you be willing to do? To make me feel better?” Jack asked, letting his eyes run up and down Zac’s body.   
Zac swallowed, feeling arousal and fear spike. Grabbing hold of all the courage he had, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jack’s. He pulled back after a moment, unsure of what he was going to do next. Jack took the decision out of his hands as he leant up and kissed him again, one hand gripping the back of his neck. Zac felt a surge of desire as Jack really kissed him. One hand remained at the back of his neck, holding him steady as Jack kissed him, the other Jack ran possessively down his back and then round to grip his hard cock. Zac jumped at the shock, frozen for a moment. He pulled away from the kiss, Jack let him pull away and he gasped for breath. The hand that gripped the back of his neck was still as firm and did not let him pull away.  
With the other hand Jack stroked gently causing Zac to gasp and shift on Jack’s lap. As he did this he came into contact with evidence of Jack’s arousal and froze again, trying not to buck into Jack’s hand.   
Jack grinned ferally and Zac had to bite his lip not to whimper in both desire and fear.   
“You shouldn’t start things you’re not prepared to finish.” And with that he released Zac moving him roughly onto the table. He stood up and walked away.  
“Who says I’m not prepared to finish it?” Zac said, with more bravado than he felt.  
Jack titled his head in a contemplating manner and quickly walked towards Zac who couldn’t prevent himself from shifting away quickly. Jack just smiled.   
“God I want you.” He said after a moment of staring at Zac.  
Zac wasn’t sure how to respond, didn’t know what Jack wanted him to do.   
Jack walked over until he was standing in front of Zac. Zac had to look up to meet his eyes.   
“I want to fuck you, more than anything but if I do it now…I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t think I have enough restraint to be gentle with you right now. So we’ll leave that to a night when I’m a little more myself. But right now, you want to comfort me?”  
Zac nodded, his mouth too dry to talk.  
Jack reached down and gently undid Zac’s trousers, letting them fall to the floor, he then lifted Zac onto the table. Zac blushed furiously, aroused beyond belief. And then Jack stepped forward and gently placed his hand back on his groin. This time Zac did whimper at the touch and moaned as Jack began to stroke him, soft at first. He shifted and tried to reach for Jack, embarrassed by Jack’s eyes on him, hoping that Jack would kiss him. Jack however gripped his chin with his free hand. Holding Zac immobile. Jack’s hand kept working him but Jack’s eyes were focused only on his face, scrutinising his every reaction.   
Zac lowered his eyes, couldn’t handle being watched like this.  
“Look at me,” Jack commanded softly and Zac made himself look back up at Jack. He had after all offered Jack comfort. If this was what he chose then what he could he do? Jack’s hand slowed, teasing him. Zac gripped the table with both hands to stop himself reaching out for Jack. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to beg Jack to stop or to speed up. He did neither however, not wanting to do anything that would deviate from what Jack wanted. He did not know what haunted Jack so but he wanted to be the one who offered some kind of comfort. However, he was too embarrassed to let himself go and part of him wanted to shift away and most of him was desperate to shut his eyes.   
Jack’s expression was dark and intense, none of the usual humour in his eyes. He moved his fingers just so and Zac gasped and bucked his hips, clenching the table tighter. The arousal in Jack’s eyes darkened and he did it again.   
Zac gasped and almost came but then Jack stilled all movement. Zac took a deep breath and tried to get himself under control. Jack still did not move his hand, just regarded Zac with the same dark intensity.  
Unable to stop himself Zac rasped out “please…” and Jack smiled for the first time and Zac could see some of the darkness leave Jack’s eyes.   
“If it wasn’t for the fact you’ve never done this before,” Jack whispered into Zac’s ear. “I’d make you beg a while longer, as it is…” and Jack’s hand brought him quickly to climax, gasping and shuddering.   
Zac had shut his eyes without meaning to and was almost frightened to open them again. When he did Jack was looking at him with affection.  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly, the darkness gone from his eyes, “that probably wasn’t your idea of a good introduction to men.”  
Zac could hardly gather his thoughts enough to answer. “I…it was…”  
Jack looked at him for a moment. Then reached up and ran a hand through Zac’s hair, “I shouldn’t have done it like that, shouldn’t have made you feel exposed and ashamed.”  
Zac was horrified at the genuine regret in Jack’s voice. He had wanted him comforted not more guilty.  
“It’s okay,’ Zac said quickly and then with a blush admitted “I liked it.”  
Jack nodded, “I’m sure you did but I should have made you feel like that without embarrassment. Come to bed with me, let me show you.”  
Zac felt a rush of arousal run through his spent body and his nerves spike again. Before he could think himself out of it he nodded.


End file.
